Darkness, I Found You
by Diaz
Summary: FF7/FF8 Creatures throbbing with night's evil, the Elites, and the souls who seek revenge for the ones they have lost, the Hunters. Together what will they create out of the world? ?/? ^_^
1. The Elite

Diaz: Inspiration bug has hit again!

Bob: Quack… *sigh*

Diaz: Yea yea I know, little one. But I need to get it out of my system!

Bob: Quack!

Diaz: Come on, duckie dude…

Bob: Quack! ((Translation: We don't own Final Fantasy!))

Diaz: *pokes Bob*

Bob: quack! ((Translation: ~…~ are thoughts)) Qua?

Diaz: Yes, I'm happy now thank you, Bob! *hugs*

Darkness, I Found You

Chapter 1: The Elite

By Diaz

The shadows dragged against the cold frozen ground slowly fading as the sun dipped behind the mountains that stood guard over the small town. Darkness enveloped the last rays of golden sunlight. Slipping into the time when creatures of the night came out to play.

One of those beasts emerged early in a most unexpected form. A slender figure emerged clad in shadows. The spawn of Evil's mistress. Seductive cerulean eyes glanced around taking in the grounds, the land of her kind in all its incredulity. She was bred for being there, to go out into the hazy world and bring the chaos of immorality.

Condensed, salty sea haze rolled in from the ocean. The gaslights gaze off confined and vague light. Echoing footsteps along the cobbled path drew closer to her awaiting form, which had embraced and become one with the shadows and dark. 

~ Like a little sheep whose lost its way…~ she leered, watching her next prey through the muggy twilight. A young man in his early thirties sung silently of the life-giving nectar throbbing in his veins. Rarely those she dined on valued that elixir of life until it was too late to savor it. Only the sick understood the importance of it since they dipped into the time where there was or is a chance they could lose it.

~ Come to me, child…~ her silent call wrapped around his feeble mind drawing him closer to where she awaited his final breaths of air.

The thief of spirit felt his sudden intake of breath as his eyes fell upon her. She knew all he could see was a mystifying beauty virgin untouched by man or hunter. Thick golden hair hung around her slender frame. Her azure spheres enticed him to near with no fear. 

The creature bewitchingly wrapped her slender arms around him turning his head down exposing the creamy smooth flesh. Her fangs fell into place, and she leaned in piercing the skin. He tensed, but relaxed as she lapped up his life's blood. The time of terror came when the mouse realized there was no escape, and he was too far gone to live another day. Startled eyes pierced into her mind. The alluring creature would be the last thing he would ever see.

Licking her blood red lips, she walked away leaving a pale corpse in her wake. The papers would say he had been slashed at the throat. A result of some local gang rivalry. No worries she would be found. She would never be found. 

Roaming the night street forever damp from being so near the sea, she absorbed herself into memories. How did she welcome the night so willingly when that same evil brought death upon all she loved and forced her to live the endless hell of never dying?

*Flashback*

"Quista! Quista, please help!' came the piercing scream. The dark cold halls echoed the terrified cry.

Horror filled her entire body the second she stepped over the threshold into the house. "Mother? Where are you?" she called out running in the direction of the shriek. Sliding on the smooth stone and wood that was laid as flooring, she landed in a heap on the floor only to immediately be back on her feet in search of her mother.

By now Quista had reached the end of the darkened hall. Chills running up and down her spin as she threw open the door with a gasp.

A smudge of crimson blood ran the length of the wall where at the base laid her father's broken body. Blood dripped from his smashed head into a deep red pool. Lifeless blue eyes looked at her never to see another day or night, another lover or enemy. 

Quista reached into her boot drawing out a dagger. The brooding form stood cuddling her mother's body in his grasp, his head at her throat. His eyes closed in pleasure as he drank. Wide green eyes looked at her losing mortality by the second. She neared fury blinding her vision. "Let her go, fiend."

Laughing it dropped her mother's spiritless body to the cold ground. The young child growing inside her would never live. Too young to be removed and survive with the knowledge of that time. Only a few months. 

"Quista dear, drop it. You're not about to join your family. Do not worry."

She stopped looking startled. How could he know she held a dagger in her hand? He wasn't even looking at her. 

"I know more about you than you do," his smooth silken voice slid through her mind lulling her senses causing her unwillingly to drop some of her guard. 

Desperately she tried to fight back. To not fall victim to this evil creature, a murderer of her very family. 

"Do not fight me. You will never win," he said coldly feeling the resistance of her mind.

Another tug sent her towards him being drawn in to the seductive aura surrounding the darkness.

Gracefully she sent a kick at him hitting him hard across his chest causing him to flinch. "I really wish you didn't defy me, but now you asked for it."

He relentlessly sent her flying against the stone wall landing next to her father's cold body. Bones cracked upon impact as she slumped to the floor in her puddle of blood.

Slowly he approached watching her struggle against the pain sweeping through her body like a wildfire. Kneeling down he kissed away the blood running down her cheek. "No… I have something even better in plan for you. I have been watching you and have seen your strength and capability. Yes, you will make a fine creature of the night. I will be your master, you my mistress."

No pain could stop the fear glistening in her sapphire eyes as he caught her hand in his own slender one. He brought her wrist to his lips kissing an unseen mark. The dagger she was going to stab him with appeared out of no where. With the silvery sharp blade he sliced her delicate flesh, delighted in her cry of distress. Briskly he did the same to himself and pressed the two wounds together.

"My dear sweet Quista, don't hate the one who loves you," he whispered as he brushed her fair away from her face.

"Who are you?" she whimpered feeling the fiery presence of his blood mingle and overtake hers.

"Vincent… the Lord of the Elite."

*End of Flashback*

Yes… that is my story. My name is Quista Trepe, mistress to that beast. And sadly my story still goes on never dying. How can an undead die or live?

Night in, night out, I lure in victims, leaving a dead body in the its place. A sacrifice to my master, the one who made me what I am today. The killings get easier and easier as time goes on making me more and more sick of what I am… yet I am proud of my strength, cunning, senses as a drinker of blood.

Years have passed, and the night's children have diminished in numbers. More and more come seeking revenge for lost loves. Slayers and hunters out for the killers' blood. Now very few are left remaining on the planet.

~ Weaklings…~ I scoff at my fallen brethren as I keep half a mind aware as while tracking the flesh in the smoky alleyways and streets. A trick you learn quickly over the past hundred years.

"Stunning ladies shouldn't be out all alone in the nightfall," a smooth alluring voice said wrapping voice and arms around my slender frame.

Without looking I already know who it is. There is only one of my kind so near here, one who refuses to leave my side. "Vincent… what are you doing in my grounds?" leaning against him.

Icy lips travel down my neck leaving a fiery trail. Very few had found love. Even rarer among our kind in each other. Vincent and I are proof of what is nearly impossible. Yes, I hate him every day I live… if you can even call it living… he after all killed the ones I loved and forced me to become one of the Elite, yet years can heal pain and suffering, and I can admit I have found love in my master's piercing eyes.

"Looking for something good to dine on," he whispered.

"You have prey in your own turf," came a reply turning my head to look at his handsome features.

"I'm not talking about prey…" a seductive reply ended as his mouth found mine full of passion. His body entranced by the taste of me not to mention the blood from my recent meal.

I broke away looking at his hungry gaze. "I know there's another reason you came."

His eyes darkened to a blood red. "You can read me too well."

Placing my hands on my hips, I smirked. "It's what I get for spending so many years with you. Most girls would have left decades ago."

"It's why I love you… have you seen Mika around?" he said his voice growing demanding.

I thought for a while. Mika… an image matched the name. A red head with a temper to boot. "Not lately… why?"

"Be careful," he warned holding me close.

"I always am… but what does Mika have to do with this?" I said laying light kisses on his neck.

"Hunters… more have just arrived. Mika was their first victim," coldly the truth was revealed.

I stopped my seduction shocked at his words. Mika was about on the same level as I was mentally, physically, spiritually. Old, but looked nothing past twenty. She had decades of experience and knowledge not one to be easily caught in death's trap.

"Our numbers are running low… bringing in new members when experienced assassins of our kind lurked about is obviously not one of the best moves. They can find you…"

"Not if I find them first."

"Don't be cocky. You're letting your guard down…"

"Vincent, I'm no child. I've dealt with it before. Put a little more confidence in me," I practically exploded in his face.

Night owl innocents turned looking our way probably thinking it was a young couple's quarrel and dismissing any danger.

"I have to go… I promise to be careful...," I said walking away slowly still looking at him.

"Quisty, be careful, love," he whispered allowing only my sensitive ears to hear.

"I love you," I mouthed back departing to join the night world.

Shadows reached out from the nether regions of the dark trying to pull you in. Sometimes I wish they would… take me away from the world where I reign by my love's side as immortals. When I put it like that it doesn't seem, so bad… but you haven't seen what it is like to hunt with little mercy, and then be hunted in the same way with no mercy at all.

The friends you have are your own kind. If you befriend mortals, in the blink of an eye they are dead. Natural death or jealousy of one of your own. We are creatures of little compassion and won't stand to see ourselves threatened by weaker forces. Not if we can help it.

In those ways, that is what I am. The loner, the lover, the hunter, the prey… for I am a vampire… I am an Elite.


	2. The Hunter

Diaz: *eyes glisten* *is totally and utterly speechless* Bob: Quack. qua quack quac. ((Translation: Diaz is utter shock over how the last chapter turned out. meaning she is very unbelievably happy. Disclaimer: We don't own FF7 or FF8 or Christopher Pike's books and etc..We're also incredibly sorry about how long it has taken for us to post another chapter.))  
  
  
  
Darkness, I Found You Chapter 2: The Hunter By Diaz  
  
  
  
"Time cannot destroy it. I am that love- time cannot touch me. Time but changes the form. Somewhere in some time it will return. When you least expect it, the face of a loved one reappears. Look beyond the face and you will see me." Taken from The Last Vampire from Christopher Pike  
  
  
  
"I'm in the town where sleep means death, and darkness will forever reign."  
  
I graced the streets with my icy presence my mind clouded and as difficult to read as it was to see in these streets. I hated Vincent, my lover, my master. After all the years I have spent under his watch, he could be easily wrapped around my little finger. Except when it came to the group. Danger was lurking around every corner now. The small harbor town had been a safe haven for the Elite. That was until some became too relaxed. too comfortable. and stupid mistakes were made.  
  
Such a horrible time. they were too careless. we were. like those earlier times.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Welcome!"  
  
In those days we traveled in small groups acting as if we were a family.  
  
"Thank you for such a warm greeting to my family and myself," Vincent said graciously a rare smile on his handsome face.  
  
His family consisted of two young females, Shera and Xu, an older male, Cid, and myself of course.  
  
"it's always pleasant to see new faces coming in," a balding man said cheerfully. There were seven men in the welcoming group and two women. All seemingly harmless and ready to take in our family.  
  
"Especially when we can avenge our lost loved ones!" a young brunette woman screamed.  
  
In shock, we all stood still. Did they.?  
  
Guns, knives, daggers. were all brought to light hidden under various pieces of clothing. Some welcome party.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Vincent screamed at us.  
  
It was too late. how could we? Even with our superior senses, we had let down our guard and made ourselves vulnerable to attack.  
  
Showers of bullets rained down upon us. Xu was lost. she was new to our kind. her body had been hit too many times for her to survive. her blood soaked the ground where she had fallen. I dropped down on my knees besides her ignoring the chaos surrounding us. Xu was a courageous, highly intelligent young woman in which I had great respect for. I held her hand as her body was racked with pain. As she drew her last breath, I closed her eyes ignoring the tears flowing from my own.  
  
The rest of that day was a blur. Vincent and I fought trying to give the others time to escape. The two of us had been part of the Elite for far longer than Cid and Shera, and with that our senses more keen and tone for fighting this battle.  
  
I fought with my whole heart. over the loss of Xu. seeking revenge.  
  
While I had mourned the death of my friend, Vincent had run in. By the time I had recovered, the balding man's neck had been snapped as if it had been a twig. Thick black blood oozed out of his mouth. Such a loss. all that blood going to waste. Another man laid on the ground gasping for breath. some part of his respiratory system had been crushed in one blow from my lover. Surely death was near for him. The brunette who had screamed initiating the attack was still alive miraculously, Vincent had cut her windpipe and was about to crush the rest of her throat in between his hands. Crimson blood ran streams down his hands dripping into puddles of blood. There were so many.  
  
Stealthily I picked up a dropped dagger and skillfully aimed it. Throwing it directly at my love's head.  
  
He had been facing me and dodged it before putting the poor girl out of her misery with a sickening crunch. The dagger lodged itself right between the eyes of one of the other men who had been trying to catch my master by surprise. He fell dead. his unseeing eyes focused on the sky calm and such a clear blue. Death didn't suit the day, but it couldn't be helped when survival was at stake.  
  
That was four dead. Two men and one woman left. The cowards begged for us to take them, and make them one of us. Traitors.  
  
"We won't cause you any more harm," they swore.  
  
Tired. more emotionally than physically. Vincent nodded and led them away. He knew I could deal with the last one whatever her choice may be.  
  
I studied my victim for the first time. She was attractive, blonde, blue eyed, and pregnant. Eight months was my guess. Surprising me even more was that she was about the age I was before I was turned into this. an Elite.  
  
"One of our kind killed your husband."  
  
Taken back, she nodded silently. No fear could be seen in those eyes, and I admired her for that. Usually the youth were full of recklessness, but she had clear confidence and wisdom being no more than eighteen years of age.  
  
"I lost loved ones as well. I know the hurt and pain. "  
  
An unsaid question glistened where fear should have been in her cerulean eyes.  
  
"I can't just stop. I love my master. I can't turn against him."  
  
She smiled knowing my loyalty. We both knew I wouldn't kill her. Not today. There was something we both admired in the other. And it had been so long since I had been able to talk to someone without knowing they would be dead in a moment's time. "What is your name?"  
  
"Quista."  
  
"That's very pretty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just after I conceived, my husband went out and was killed. Vampires are well known throughout these parts, and there are many bands of hunters out for revenge."  
  
"The world is filled with such hate. No one can live in peace anymore."  
  
"Such a sad place in which we live."  
  
I heard the sound of Vincent and the new converts nearing still a distance away.  
  
She will live.  
  
I know. As you wish. I trust your judgment.  
  
Thank you, love.  
  
"He will let you live," I said quietly breaking the silence.  
  
She nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Quista. Somehow I know we will meet again." With that she headed back to the village showing a blind eye to all the blood, corpses, and carnage.  
  
"Such a brave woman."  
  
The rest of our "family" was safe. The two converts, named Rude and Reno, stayed with us for a year. Rude however never adjusted well to our lifestyle. He killed himself exactly a year after he had been changed. Stabbed in the heart with his own knife. Reno is also dead. That night after Rude's death, Vincent killed him his loyalty was wavering. More hunters were on our asses thanks to him than any other time. Now we never take too kindly to traitors.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
That had been eighteen years ago since the incident, and we were still paying the price.  
  
I needed a drink. Time to hit the local spot. Dissolving amongst the shadows away from prying hunter eyes plus I needed to check up on two of our members.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you, are you new around here?" a voice called out over the usual chatter and threats of the Seventh Heaven.  
  
"Huh?" he asked turning his head in the smoky, hot room.  
  
The bartender smiled sweetly moving her head closer. "I asked if you are new around here," she repeated bestowing upon him a loving smile.  
  
"Yea. how did you know?" the mysterious guy asked running a hand through his longish hair looking a little perplexed.  
  
Before she could answer, another girl with lighter brown hair and smiling green eyes walked over. "Hey, cutie," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Aeris, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're suppose to be serving people not helping yourself to another guy!" the bartender barked at the new girl.  
  
"Aww, Tifa, you ruin all of my fun," Aeris said running her hands over her skintight pink dress.  
  
Tifa rolled her eyes at her customer. "I'm sorry if I've been rude. My name is Tifa, owner and bartender of Seventh Heaven. And this lazy bum is my assistant, Aeris."  
  
The brunette chuckled gently. He would make a very nice boy toy, Tif.  
  
Stop thinking about sex, and more about the group. It was you that almost got us all killed.  
  
Trivial little things.  
  
The two women glared at each other. Looks of hostility, jealousy, and hatred clouded their sharp sensitive minds.  
  
Vincent, wasn't too happy with what you did. He was ready to kill you himself, and you know how much he hates seeing any of us die.  
  
Oh he would let me get away with anything. Everyone knows I can have whatever I want.  
  
Except his ass, Aeris. Do you have that?  
  
Tifa smirked in pleasure knowing she hit a sore spot in her friend. Aeris bristled at the comment. Everyone knew Aeris had a major THING for their dark, solemn master.  
  
That's because he's around that bitch, Quista.  
  
Oh drop it. He loves her, and you hate to think that they're having mad passionate sex while all you have is some blood toy that doesn't even give it good.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" the ticked off vamp snapped immediately softening. "What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Could I have my tab? I should get going."  
  
The two came back to life from their mental argument. Tifa to assist the other customers, and Aeris to get his check.  
  
"Here's my number. Call me some time." She winked leaning forward, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. By leaning she gave their customer an eyeful of soft cleavage.  
  
He stood up shaking his head crumpling the piece of paper up in his hand as Aeris glared holes through his retreating back. Just as he reached for the doorknob, the door swung open causing him to step back in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
The figure before me was muscular and very well built. You couldn't tell just from a quick glance since his clothes were made to hide that fact but my keen senses picked it up as if they were obvious. Long golden hair tied back loose to be kept out of the way. Almost as if he was some heavenly body. so different from this dark, dreary place.  
  
Hungrily I took him in with my eyes before I came to another conclusion.  
  
Hey butt off, Quista! He's mine!  
  
I smiled at her from over his shoulder and playfully kicked at a piece of paper crumpled on the wooden floor.  
  
Is that yours? And relax. Act natural.  
  
Why is that, bitch?  
  
COOL IT! He's a hunter!  
  



End file.
